The inventor is aware of airfoils rotating about a longitudinal axis thereof for generating lift in aircraft.
The inventor is also aware of aerodynamic lift generating devices wherein the Magnus effect is utilised in order to stabilise aircraft, via the rapid rotation of the wings of such an aircraft.
One of the problems of using a rotating airfoil without any other means of lift force, is that the lift force created by a rotating airfoil generates lift, but this is accompanied by a correspondingly high drag, yielding a lower lift-to-drag ratio.
The inventor having considered the above thus propose the use of wings on an aircraft that will operate in various modes whereunder as conventional static wings, rapid engine as well as airflow driven mode, according to the invention described herein below.